Fairytales among Monsters
by speedster101
Summary: Have you ever questioned what happened to all those fairytales that were believed to disappear along with their stories Chris sure did and he's about to find out when two new students from Ever After High comes to Monster High well these two stick with the school or return to Ever After High? And what about Ben could his family's secret a secret from the locals of Monster High and
1. New Students

Me:Sparrow ? Aren't you supposed to be in detention with Courtly and Mr. Badwolf?

Sparrow Hood : He let me go after my time was up but Courtly stayed behind you know how much she loves general villainy.

Me: Well as long as you don't cause trouble you're okay so go, as for you readers enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Monster High and Ever After High belongs to Mattel while Ben BadWolf, Jay Frost, Chris Strength, Fenris Wolf , Rex Torrance, Malcolm King, Tyrell Hulk, Alex Stryker, Devin Garou, and Tyler Dragon belongs to me.

Summary: Have you ever questioned what happened to all those fairytales that were believed to disappear along with their stories Chris sure did and he's about to find out when two new students from Ever After High comes to Monster High well these two stick with the school or return to Ever After High? And what about Ben could his family's secret a secret from the locals of Monster High and New Salem?

Monster High

"Is it me? Or did it just suddenly get cold out here?" Cleo said shivering while outside with her ghouls, Fenris, and Chris.

"Sorry about that, I forgot my mere presence makes everything cold around me" a voice said from above, which caused everyone to look up and see a tall slender handsome teen with pale skin ice blue eyes Snow white hair seventeen years of age and was wearing nothing but a light blue hoodie brown pants and was pretty much barefooted he also had something that looked like a shepherd's staff.

"You must be one of the new students, we were informed about, I'm Chris Strength son of Hercules, with me are Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, Fenris Wolf, Abbey Bominable, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura and Lagoona Blue" Chris said.

"Jay Frost son of Jack Frost, and while I like the welcoming committee, you got going here, I didn't come alone, someone else was with me, he' a friend the teen now known as Jay said before landing gently on the ground in front of the ghouls and mansters.

"Where is he?" Fenris asked.

"He should be here by now however, I should warn you he's rather sensitive about the way he looks, so I would appreciate it if you don't do or say anything that would offend or upset him" Jay answered.

"Don't worry, here at Monster High, we don't judge you for the way you look, no matter what people think" Frankie assured.

"I'll be the judge of that" a deep voice said.

The ghouls, mansters, and Jay turned to the source of the voice and saw a giant anthropomorphic Wolf with grey fur white patches that covered his hands and yellow eyes.

"Ah there you are, I thought I lost you in the woods for a second" Jay joked.

"Very funny" the Wolf stated.

"You're friend is giant Wolf?" Abbey asked confused.

"Not just any giant Wolf, his father is none other than the Big Bad Wolf" Jay said looking over at Abbey.

"Really? Who's your mother?" Fenris asked interested.

"Fenris Wolf was it?" The Wolf countered.

"Yeah" Fenris nodded.

The Wolf nodded back then said.

"No offense, or anything but besides Jay,

I don't trust you and everyone else enough to tell you who my mother is, so that's classified, sorry" the Wolf said apologetically.

"None taken, and I understand, we have another ghoul, here who's just like you well sorta calls herself Jane Boolittle, she's a shy one and always hides in the vents until she's comfortable with everything" the tall werewolf replied.

"Thanks for tip" the Wolf said.

"Say Ben, how about you show them what you really look like?" Jay spoke while leaning against his staff.

The Wolf now known as Ben looked over himself and noticed that he was still in his Wolf form then said.

"You sure, that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Relax, I already warned them not to do or say anything to offend or upset, you" the son of Jack Frost assured.

"When you put that way I suppose, I can" Ben said before transforming. Once the transformation was complete standing in the spot where the Wolf been was a teen around the same age as Jay except this teen was 6ft 4inches, muscular broad shouldered, had caucasian skin, light brown eyes thick brown hair, however what really caught everyone's attention minus Jay's was the teen's Wolf ears, tail, and claws.

"Is this what you usually look like?" Draculara asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure you have a ton of questions, but we don't have time to answer, them all, so how about you just show us around the school?" Ben said.

"Yes a course, but before we give you the grand tour, our Headmistress would like to go over the rules with you" Chris replied.

"Lead the way" Jay responded before following Chris and the others into the school with Ben.

Ever After High

Meanwhile in another school, in another universe lied Ever After High a school similar to Monster High except unlike Monster High, Ever After High was a school for famous Fairytales, Legends, and Tall Tales alike are pledged to follow in their parents footsteps, however not everyone wants follow their destiny, for some fairytales and fairyteens want to write their own destiny and follow their own path. Take Cerise Hood for example she' destined to be the next Red Riding Hood and to fall in love with her sister, but she doesn't want to follow her mother's steps for obvious reasons, however the daughter of Red Riding Hood, had been off lately along with the rest of Cerise's family.

"Hey Cerise!" Raven called out to the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood before continuing.

"Why didn't you show up for class today?" she said.

"Sorry, I'll try to make the next one" Cerise said walking off.

"You been off all day, come to think of it so has Mr. Badwolf, Ramona, Ashlyn, Hunter, and Rosabella what's wrong?" The Witchling asked walking beside Cerise.

"It's complicated Raven, and I don't want you to miss your favorite class because of me" Cerise said.

"It's about your brother Ben isn't it? Raven guessed.

"How did you know?" The daughter of Red Riding Hood asked.

"Cerise I known you for a long time now and seeing you going about this routine isn't too hard to notice, plus I overheard Mr. Badwolf arguing with Headmaster Grimm about it" Raven replied.

Cerise sighed then said.

"Yeah my family has been searching for Ben for a long time now but we always turned up empty handed, we even asked around, but no one has heard of or seen him save for Cupid, Hopper, Ashlyn, Hunter, Rosabella and the rest of his friends except Jay who's also missing" she said.

"What about Blondie? Did you ask her she might have info on him" Raven said.

"No she was busy with her show, so we didn't get the chance to ask her" Cerise said shaking her head with her blood red Hood covering her face.

"Well this would be the perfect time to ask her before class starts, so let's go see her" the witchling said grabbing the half breed by the hand and headed off to find Blondie. The two fairytales soon found the reporter talking with Apple in the mirror Lab, once they were done Raven approached the reporter with Cerise then said.

"Hey Blondie, can we talk for a moment? It's kind of important" she said.

"Sure Raven, what would you like to know?" Blondie asked.

"I was wondering if you can tell me and Cerise about a student that use to go here before his disappearance" the witchling answered.

"Who's the student?" The reporter questioned grabbing her mirror pad.

"Ben BadWolf" Cerise spoke she didn't say brother because that would not only risk her secret but her entire family's as well and would cause everyone to flip their crowns.

Blondie nodded and searched up Ben's name.

"Here we are Ben BadWolf son of the Big Bad Wolf" Blondie said before continuing.

"It's seems like he left Ever After High right before his Legacy Day, however he didn't go alone someone went with him" She replied.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Jay Frost" the reporter answered.

"Any idea what happened to them?" Cerise asked unaware of Cupid who just entered the mirror lab with Maddie and a distraught Rosabella Beauty with Daring doing his best to cheer her up but failing miserably.

"Well according to this, it says they left for a place called Monster High" Blondie stated.

"What's Monster High? The daughter of Red Riding Hood asked confused for she never heard of such a place.

"I can answer that" Cupid spoke catching the trio's attention.

"Cupid when did you get here?" Blondie asked.

"About five seconds ago, anyway, you want to know about Monster High correct?" The demigoddess quizzed.

"That would be great, thanks Cupid"

Cerise thanked.

"Follow me" Cupid said leading the trio along with Maddie, Daring, and Rosabella to her dorm.

Monster High

When word got out about two new students coming to Monster High, the students were thrilled and started talking about it,Spectra Vondergeist was among these students for she was phasing through walls searching so she could get an interview with the two new mansters.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Spectra?" A voice questioned which caused the ghost to stop in her tracks and turned to see Rex Torrance with a pen and paper in his hands.

"Hi Rex, I was looking for the new students, so I can interview them, do you know where they are?" Spectra asked.

"New students? Ah you must mean Ben BadWolf and Jay Frost, I saw them leaving Bloodgood's office a couple of minutes ago with Fenris and Chris if you're quick enough, you'll be able to catch up for, I think they were heading for the Physical Deaducation class" Rex answered.

"Thanks, and Rex?" The ghost began.

"Yeah?" The writer questioned.

"If you're not too busy later, would you like to uh help me with the ghostly gossip later, I'll ask Malcolm, but you know what happens when he writes something" Spectra replied.

"I'll think about it, in the meantime you, better hurry and catch up to Fenris and Chris, if you want that interview with Jay and Ben" Rex stated.

The specter nodded then flew off so she could catch up to Fenris and Chris so she can speak with Ben and Jay. While Spectra was making her way to the four Fenris and Chris were giving the opportunity to show Ben and Jay the gym of Monster High.

"What do you two think of Monster High so far?" Chris asked.

"It's alright, though I still prefer our old school, but I think we could work with this as long as there aren't any surprises" Ben answered.

"But what's difference between you're old school and Monster High?" Fenris quizzed.

"Imagine a school that is in terms similar to Monster High but instead of it being for Monsters it's for the sons and daughters of the world's most famous Fairytales, Fables, Tall Tales, and legends alike" Jay answered.

"Wait a minute, you wouldn't happen to know Cupid would you?" Chris asked facing the two.

"Why are you asking?" The wolf in human form countered.

"She's kind of my cousin, Fenris here also used to have a crush on her before she transferred" the demigod answered while Fenris blushed though because of the fur it was hard to tell.

"Used to?" Jay questioned the tall werewolf.

"Yeah I used to but I moved on okay? I trust the same has applied to Cupid?" The thickly muscled werewolf said.

"Oh she moved on alright, but the person she loves is completely oblivious to her feelings for him and is currently dating someone else" Ben spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she's doing okay for the ghouls and mansters miss her a lot especially Frankie and her friends" Fenris said.

"Yeah ever since she left a lot of things had happened" Chris added.

"You can tell us all about them as we make our way to the gym so lead on" Ben said.

The demigod and werewolf nodded and continued to lead the two fairytales to the Physical Deaducation class.


	2. Off To Monster High

Author's Note: Welcome Back Ghouls, Mansters, Lady Fables and Gentlefables to Fairytales Among Monsters here's the second chapter to this Monsteriffic crossover.

Ever After High

"So you transferred from this Monster High to here?" Daring asked as him and the rest of their group along with Ashlyn, Hunter, Kitty Ramona, and Hopper were in Cupid's dorm.

"That's right" Cupid answered.

"But how did you get from there to here Cupid?" Blondie questioned.

"Monster High has numerous doors that go to different places, and one of them took me right here to Ever After High"Cupid replied.

"Just like Wonderland's rabbit holes!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Uh kinda" the demigoddess stated.

"Must have been hard to transfer from Monster High to here" Raven spoke.

"It wasn't that bad, although, I do miss my old friends from there, especially my cousins Chris and Thunder along with my old crush Fenris Wolf Cupid admitted before getting out a hand mirror with the initials M.H. on it.

"What's the quickest way to Monster High?" Cerise asked.

"Our best bet is the door that brought me, but before we start going through doors, how about you see just how different Monster High is from Ever After High" the love goddess said gesturing to the mirror before tapping her reflection and had everyone gathered around her. The reflection rippled and changed before revealing the corridors of Monster High two tall werewolves and a normal looking guy in a red jacket with a blue collared shirt with lines underneath blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Who are they?" Ashlyn asked.

"The werewolves are Clawd and Fenris, while the normal guy is Rex Torrance" Cupid answered.

"He doesn't look like a monster" Blondie noticed.

"Don't be fooled, Rex has a tendency to descend into madness when he's working days, nights, and noon without a break and I don't mean the Wonderland madness Maddie and Kitty has, a different kind of madness, especially because of who his father is" the demigoddess stated.

"Either way we still need to find a way there, Mr. Badwolf is getting bigger and badder by the day, for I saw him growl at Dexter during lunch and after first chapter" Hunter explained.

"Mr. Badwolf growled at my brother?" Daring asked.

Hunter nodded.

"But why!" The prince demanded.

"Hm, it seems like Ben's disappearance really did a number on him, so we better get to Monster High fast before something else goes wrong" Rosabella spoke.

"But we don't even know, where the door, that brought Cupid here is!" Hopper exclaimed.

"I have an idea where it might be, but we have to be quick, for the door tends to move around, for it doesn't stay in one place forever" Cupid replied.

"Where?" Ramona questioned.

"Meet me inside the old Dragon Games stadium after classes today, and if we're lucky, that's where we're find the door to Monster High" the love demigoddess replied.

"Got it see you, then Cupid" Raven said before the group of fairytales left for class.

Monster High

"I told you before Clawd, I'm not joining the Skulltimate Roller Maze team" Fenris said as him and Clawd walked through the corridors of Monster High.

"Come on Fenris, we need you and your smarts, if we're going to beat the Gargoyles next time they show" Clawd spoke.

"I already have my hands full with Crack and Shield, and the new students Clawd, besides the Big skate off between Monster High and Granite City is long way from now" the tall werewolf replied.

"Which is why we need to practice, and you with us in case they pull off something" Clawd told his fellow werewolf.

"Clawd I seen how they played, the first time Monster High took them on, they cheated, and they'll cheat again when you take them on again" Fenris spoke.

"That's what I'm counting on, you see, if you were on the team you'll be able to outsmart those cheating Gargoyles!" the werewolf exclaimed.

"Good plan and all old friend, except one problem, I'm too tall, people would mistaken me for a casketball and Graveball player" Fenris stated.

"Don't worry about that, besides we already have Manny on the team, and they know he's on the Casketball and graveball teams" Clawd assured before asking.

"So are you going to join because we really need you?" He continued.

"I'll consider it" Fenris replied.

"Clawsome!" The werewolf exclaimed.

As the old friends talked and walked Malcolm ran up to the werewolves out of breath before catching it and speaking up.

"I figured it be a matter of time before I ran into you two" he said with a grim look.

"Is something wrong Malcolm? You look like you seen a ghost" Fenris said.

"We have a problem" Malcolm replied face still grim.

"What kind of problem? Clawd asked.

Before the writer could respond Spectra came flying in with worry on her transparent face and was shouting.

"VAN HELLSCREAM IS RELEASED! VAN HELLSCREAM IS RELEASED! " at the top of her voice.

"That kind of problem" the writer replied.

Ever After High

After classes Raven, Cerise, Ramona, Ashlyn, Hunter, Rosabella, Daring, Blondie, and everyone else that was with Cupid in her dorm during the time she explained Monster High arrived at the old Dragon Games without out any problems and saw Cupid standing next to the door that brought her to their world.

"Is that everyone?" Cupid asked.

"Not quite, you see since we're getting both Ben and Jay back, I hexted Crystal, for she was rather hurt that Jay left without notifying her" Ashlyn spoke.

"I'm sure he had his reasons for doing that, especially after what Jackie did to Crystal's parents during Epic Winter" Rosabella assured.

"Well she better hurry for the door's not going to be in this location forever" just as Cupid said that Crystal appeared before the group with a reluctant Jackie Frost.

"Sorry if I'm late, I had to convince my parents to let me leave" the daughter of the Snow Queen said.

"It's fine Crystal, but did you have to bring her with you?" Daring asked while pointing at Jackie.

"To be honest she willingly decided to come with me, I don't know why though her and Jay never saw eye to eye" Crystal answered.

"AND YOU LET HER! After what she did to your parents? And to us!" The prince shouted, however before an argument could erupt Rosabella intervened.

"Daring enough, we don't have time for you two argue, we got to go now!" She intervened.

"Rosabella is right, we got to leave before the door disappears again" Raven agreed.

Daring was about to retort, but stopped when he saw Rosabella giving him a serious look then sighed.

"Alright but I'll be keeping an eye on Jackie in case she tries something" the Prince replied..

"Now that everyone is here, let's get going" Kitty spoke.

"I agree, let's get going before someone sees us" Cerise said before the group opened the door then headed into the door that would take them to Monster High.

Monster High

"Alright Malcolm, explain to me, Stryker, and the others exactly what happened when Van Hellscream got out of his stone prison" a deep voice rumbled, before revealing to be part time coach Tyrell Hulk with a pen in his massive hands and a paper on his desk.

"Well" Malcolm began.

"Me, Todd, and Darren was on our way to meet the the two new students when we heard or in this case Todd heard something in the catacombs, at first we thought it was just someone messing with Operetta's piano, but I knew better than that for Operetta Johnny Spirit and Deuce are the only ones who knew where it is. So we went to investigate it, and see what was causing the commotion.

"When we arrived we saw Van Hellscream free from his stone prison, causing Todd to wolf out and attack him" the writer explained.

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"No, if you want the full story, talk to Todd and Darren, they'll share their side of the story plus it's lunch time " Malcolm answered.

"We understand, thank you for your time" Tyrell said.

Malcolm nodded then hurried to the Creepateria.

Ben's Pov

"Hey Draculaura, who's the two big guys sitting by themselves over there?" Ben asked as he was pointing a clawed finger towards the table to the left, for it was lunch time and all the ghouls, mansters, and the two fleshmen were gathered inside the Creepateria enjoying lunch but completely unaware of the return of Van Hellscream.

The daughter of Dracula looked where Ben was pointing then said.

"The giant is Charles Bunyan, while the manster sitting across from him is Frankie's brother Hamilton Stein" she answered.

"Why are they by themselves though?" The Wolf in human form pressed.

"To put it simple mate, some ghouls and mansters are intimidated by them" Lagoona joined in.

"Intimidated? Isn't that more up Fenris's area?" Jay quizzed.

"Yes, but it's also in their area" Chris spoke.

"Should I ask why?" Ben asked.

"Like Fenris it's because of their height, but despite their intimidating stature they're rather gentle especially Charles" Frankie spoke however before the conversation could continue on Bloodgood's voice came out through the speakers.

"Attention students, I'm afraid I have some grave news for you, for it had just come to my attention that our old enemy Van Hellscream has been freed from his stone prison and is now loose in New Salem, so please be careful when leaving the school premises and in town thank you" the announcement ended there leaving everyone in dead silence.


	3. Monsterfied and Reunion

Author's Note: I welcome you back to Fairytales Among Monsters enjoy.

Disclaimer: Madrid Hatter,Mina Blackwolf, Shell Grant, Madeline Glacia, and Raina Skyfall doesn't belong to me they belong to the original owner.

Creepateria

After Bloodgood's announcement the Creepateria fell into chaos, Mansters and Ghouls left and right started screaming,

Panicking, cowering underneath tables, behind the counter where the food was provided, some even went far as flying out windows or jumping out them, until everyone was silent by a loud roar.

"ROOOAR" everyone who was running like sheep paused in their panicked state and turned their attention to the source of the roar and saw Hank Beast in his Beast form and was mad as sphinx.

"WHAT THE SPHINX IS GOING ON HERE!" He roared in his gruff voice.

Fortunately no one answered for they were scared stiff.

"Someone better answer soon, for I didn't come all the way from Hauntlywood just to see a bunch of mansters and ghouls act like sheep and scaredy monsters" The son of The Beast growled.

"Van Hellscream is freed"A familiar voice spoke.

"What do you mean freed?" Hank asked while turning his attention to the voice.

"The stone prison that imprisoned both Van Hellscream and Ms. Crabgrass has worn off" the voice said before revealing to be Fenris with Clawd at his side.

"If Crabgrass is back then it's a possibility that she's going to take Bloodgood's place again so her and Van Hellscream could repeat what they did many years ago" Hamilton spoke for the first time.

"We're not going to let that happen!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Since you know Crabgrass better than the rest of us sis, why don't you, Draculaura, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Cleo Thunder, Shell, Madrid and Hank head up to Bloodgood's office to check on her, the rest of us are going to head into the catacombs to investigate this" Hamilton instructed.

"Sure thing" Frankie said before her, Hank her ghoulfriends and three others which Ben guessed was Thunder, Shell, and Madrid then left the Creepateria and rushed to Headmistress Bloodgood office.

Cupid's old recording studio

"Where are we?" Ramona asked as the fairytales exited the door .

"My old recording studio at Monster High " Cupid answered as she appeared before the fairytales but something was different about her, for her skin was pink she had short wavy pink hair to make it look like a halo, Aqua blue eyes brown eyebrows, pink lipstick on the center of lips making her mouth appear heart shaped, and her wings looked like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace.

"Cupid?" Rosabella questioned.

"What happened to you? On the second thought, what the hex happened to us?" Hopper asked as he took in his and everyone else's appearance save for Raven, Daring, Crystal, Cerise, Ramona, Maddie, and Jackie Frost who were normal.

"OH MY GRIMM! We've been monsterfied!" Blondie exclaimed.

"But into what?" Hunter questioned.

"That's not important right now Hunter! We need to find Ben and Jay, and hope they're alright" Ashlyn told her boyfriend.

"But we don't even know where they are! For no one except Cupid knows Monster High better than her" Daring spoke.

"Cupid, do you think you can guide us through Monster High's corridors, until we find Ben and Jay?" Raven asked.

"I haven't been in Monster High for years now, so I might be a little rusty, but I can try" Cupid answered as she left her old recording studio with her fairytale friends.

"Lead the way then" Crystal said.

The love goddess nodded and started to lead her fairytale friends through the corridors of Monster High. As they walked Blondie noticed that the corridors were completely empty save for themselves.

"Are the corridors of Monster High always this deserted?" She asked.

"Only during lunchtime where everyone is in the Creepateria" Cupid answered.

"Creepateria? Is that Monster High's version of the Castleteria?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, though, everyone should be out by now for lunch is over with and everybody should be in class" The demigoddess said.

"You think something happened?" Cerise asked concerned for Ben's well being.

"We won't know till we find out" Daring said.

Before the conversation could continue further unfamiliar voices reached the ears of Cerise, Ramona, and Hunter(hint hint).

"Come on we got to hurry to Bloodgood's office before we're too late" the first voice said.

"I hope we can get there in time" the second voice said.

"We' ll be there soon just wait Draculara" A thundering voice said.

Before either fairytale could alert the others they were immediately bowled over by a group of monsters and ended up crashing into each other then into Cupid and the rest.

Thunder's POV

"Everyone okay?" Thunder asked recovering from his collision.

"Yeah we're okay Thunder, thanks for asking mate" Lagoona thanked.

"What hit us?" Shell asked.

"Not what, who, for I think we got some new Ghouls and Mansters" Thunder said in a thundering voice while gesturing to the downed Fairytales and Cupid who was the first to recover before her eyes landed on some familiar faces.

"OH MY GHOUL ! Cupid, it's been so long!" Frankie exclaimed as she went to embrace the love goddess.

"Welcome back little cousin, I see you brought some friends" Thunder said.

"Hello Thunder, and it has been a long time indeed Frankie" Cupid said with a smile before accepting her old friend's embrace. While the two embraced Madrid took notice of her sister and rushed at her.

"Maddie!" Madrid exclaimed.

"Madrid!" Maddie equally exclaimed as the two Hatter sisters embraced.

"I hate to interrupt this little reunion, between friends and family, but who exactly are you? For I recognize Cupid but the rest of you are completely new to me " a voice rumbled.

Everyone who embraced turned to the source and saw Hank who was in his human form with the two Beast horns protruding from his head and was leaning against a locker.

"Oh right" Cupid said separating herself from Frankie then turned to her fairytale friends and said.

"Guys meet my old Monster High friends and cousin Thunder Wolf, Madrid you already know" she said.

"Bonjour" Hank greeted while everyone else waved or greeted.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Raven Queen, and with me are Cerise Hood, Ramona Badwolf, Daring Charming, Ashlyn Ella, Madeline Hatter or Maddie for short, Hunter Huntsman, Crystal Winter, Rosabella Beauty, Blondie Locks, Hopper Croakington II, Kitty Cheshire and Jackie Frost.

"The pleasure ours, Raven but why are you all here?" Thunder asked.

"We're looking for some people" Daring answered.

"Who are you looking for?" Shell asked.

"Do the names Ben BadWolf and Jay Frost sound familiar to you?" Blondie asked.

"A course, we saw them in the Creepateria a couple of minutes ago before they left for the Catacombs with some friends of our own to investigate something" Draculara spoke.

"That reminds me, do any of you know what's going on?" Cupid asked.

"Oui mon ami" Hank replied.

"Before ya'll arrived here Headmistress Bloodgood announced that Van Hellscream had been released, now he's out in New Salem somewhere, causing problems, and not only that we believe Crabgrass is back as well and is possibly going to try take Bloodgood's role again" Clawdeen spoke.

"Oh no not Van Hellscream, he's the worse! Same applies to Crabgrass also"Cupid exclaimed.

"You're welcome to join us, for the ghouls missed you terribly, and some of your friends already got the looks for Monster High, so they'll blend in perfectly" Thunder said gesturing to the Fairytales.

"Who the hex are Van Hellscream and Crabgrass anyway?" Ramona asked.

"We'll explain on the way to Bloodgood's office, now come on I shudder to think what has happened to her if we're too late" Thunder said as he lead the ghouls and the fairytales to Bloodgood's office.

Catacombs Hamilton's Pov

"Well looks like Bloodgood was right Van Hellscream is indeed free and Crabgrass is with him" Hamilton said as he examined the shattered remains of stone which used to be the monster hunter's prison which laid in a puddle of sap.

"But how?" Jay asked for him and Ben learned about Van Hellscream in Monstory/Hiss-tory before lunch and from Chris.

"I can answer that" a gruff male voice spoke causing everyone to turn around and see a teen if you can call him one for he looked like a fully grown adult compared to everyone else with them.

"What do you know about this William?" Fenris asked the son of Hellboy despite already knowing why the stone prison had shattered himself.

"Well Fenris if you remember when Romulus and the werewolves of crescent moon High and the vampires of Belfry Prep were going to have their little fight Cleo had Deuce use his stoning ability on Van Hellscream and Crabgrass to freeze them in their place, and as we all know l Deuce's stoning ability doesn't last very long like Medusa's" William explained.

"And you along with Clawd should know that I wasn't around when those two schools merged for I was out of town doing that time at my old school, but enough about me, what about the puddle of sap? What do you make of it?" The tall Werewolf pressed.

The half demon got out a device which resembled a scanner then used it to scan the sap.

"According to the readings on my scanner it's completely fresh, my guess? Van Hellscream might have done something to Crabgrass, that caused her lose some sap" he said.

"That definitely sounds like something Van Hellscream would do, but why harm Crabgrass, if the two have been working so hard together? I get he hates Monsters but betraying someone you worked with so many years and was always loyal to you seems a little too far" Clawd spoke.

"He probably went insane, I would too if I was imprisoned in stone for years, but I not insane enough to betray someone very loyal to me" Fenris pointed out.

"So what do we do?" Charles asked.

"For now we wait, and see what Frankie and the others found out about Crabgrass, but in the meantime we best get to our classes lunch is already over, and it's almost time for next period" Chris replied.

"Let's just hope they can stop her in time or it's going to be like when Belfry Prep and Crescent Moon High merged all over again" Malcolm stated before him and everyone else left the Catacombs and headed for class.

Author's Note: I think this chapter went on long enough, now before I end this chapter here's the monster forms for the Ever After High characters so far.

Hunter Huntsman: Werewolf

Ashlyn Ella: Plant Monster

Kitty Cheshire : Werecat

Blondie Locks: Ghost

Rosabella Beauty: Dryad

Hopper Croakington II: Swamp Monster

That's the monster forms for the Ever After High characters so far and yes Cupid has her old Monster High appearance as for Daring and the others well Daring won't be getting his beast form from Epic Winter back not till later in the story or unless I decide to change things around and give him it sooner any see you next chapter.


	4. Where's Bloodgood

Author's Note: Next chapter to Fairytales Among Monsters enjoy also.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Ever After High

While Cerise and the others were over in Monster High trying to find Ben and Jay, back at Ever After High, things wasn't getting any better.

"What do you mean, you haven't found her!" A rough voice shouted.

"Mr. Badwolf, please calm down we're doing all we can to find your daughter and son" a male voice drenched with fear said.

"You better Grimm, or I'll show you what happens to those who crosses my family" Mr. Badwolf growled.

Headmaster Grimm nodded though his fear was still present on his face and before he could say anything else Mr. Badwolf left the office slamming the door behind him. Once the argument ended, two figures dressed in green were hidden in the trees and could easily blend in.

"Seems like the disappearances of his kids is really doing a number on Mr. Badwolf, chances are he's only going to get worser and worser by the day, so we better tell the others about this" the first figure said.

"What for? I mean it's not like he's going to huff and puff and blow us all away Rich" the second voice said.

"Let me rephrase that Sparrow dear brother of mine, if Ramona or Ben isn't found soon then you'll be spending every single general villainy class with an extremely upset Mr. Badwolf who would be worse than Rumpelstiltskin that he won't even let you play you're precious guitar doing classes ever and would most likely harm Poppy!" Rich told his arrogant brother for he knew Sparrow liked Holly's O'Hair's twin sister Poppy O'hair he just couldn't tell her in person because he was too blind to see it, or far to arrogant and into himself.

"On the second thought, we really should tell the others, let's go" Sparrow said before leaving to find the others.

'I knew that would change his mind' Rich thought with a sly smile before sliding the tree to catch up with his younger brother.

Monster High

"Here's Bloodgood's office, let's head inside, ladies first" Hank said while holding the door open.

"Such a gentleman, maybe a certain someone we know could a learn a thing or two from you"Ashlyn said before heading inside with the other girls.

Hank turned red at the comment but said nothing, while the male fairytales knew who exactly Ashlyn was referring to before following after the girls with the Mansters coming after them. Once everyone was in the office and too the group's surprise the place was in shambles.

"What happened in here?" Daring asked.

"Nothing good from the looks of it, for it almost seems likes a Minotaur charged in and trashed the place" Frankie said.

"Something like that" a new voice said.

"Who said that?" Blondie asked.

"I did specter" a voice said from behind and a sound was heard.

Blondie yelped and turned to the source to see a tall handsome muscular broad shouldered young man with blue eyes caucasian skin with Blond hair that was dyed brown and was wearing some type of uniform, that was different from everyone else's.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you" the young man said.

"It's fine umm… " Blondie trailed off.

"Oh how rude me, I'm Jerry Pym nice to meet you" the young man now known as Jerry Pym introduced.

"Likewise Mr. Pym" Hunter said.

"Please call me Jerry Mr. Pym is my father"Jerry told the fairytale turned werewolf.

"So what are you doing in Bloodgood's office?" Draculaura asked.

"Honestly, I'm trying to find out what happened to Headmistress Bloodgood, with some help from Zack, Brad, and Travis" the young man said.

"Zack, Travis, and Brad are here as well?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah, they're here" Jerry answered.

"I figured Brad would've been halfway around the world by now do to his job as a pilot I wonder what caused him to change his mind" Thunder said.

"Well we do have the big skate off against Granite City coming up, so maybe that's why" Shell pointed out.

"Skate off?"Crystal said interested.

"Granite City?" Raven questioned.

"Oh right you're not from here, well here at Monster High, we got a lot of sports and activities you can choose from, such as Casketball, Graveball, Shoccker,Fearleading, Crack and Shield,Batminion, dodgeskull, screech volleyball, Goo Jitsu, Kung Boo and a ton of others" Thunder explained.

"And the Skulltimate Roller Maze is one of Monster High's greatest sports in history, and it's not every day we get skate off against other schools, however, we're little worried about the skate off" Cleo said.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking" Rosabella said.

"Last time we took on the Granite City Gargoyles we lost our seal and its spirit to them, and it's only a matter of time till the school starts to fall apart" Hank answered.

"Sounds like you got some cheating gargoyles to me" Jackie spoke for the first time.

"Ya think?" Clawdeen growled.

"How long has this been going on?" Hopper asked.

"Who knows it could have been going for months,weeks, maybe even years" Thunder replied.

"Hm I think we can help you out then" Raven said.

"First thing first, let's focus on finding Headmistress Bloodgood, then we'll work on the problems relating to Granite City" Cupid spoke.

"Agreed" Jerry joined while everyone agreed and start to search for anything linking to Headmistress Bloodgood.

Ever After High

"So let me straight, you mean to tell us, and Darling, that Mr. Badwolf is acting like this because his kids are missing?" Briar asked to clarify.

"Right, and if they aren't found soon, he's only going to get bigger and badder by the day" Rich said.

"Guess that explains how he's been acting, but what are we supposed to do, for we don't know where Ramona and Ben is ourselves" Darling said.

"You don't, but I do" a voice said from behind. The fairytales turned to the source and saw a familiar face they haven't seen in a long time since his transfer.

"Oh my mirror! Chronos it's good to see you again" Darling said.

"Hi" Chronos greeted.

"What are you doing here Chronos? Briar asked.

"Yeah we thought we'll never see you again" Apple stated.

"First of all, who the sphinx, told you, that I won't being seeing you again? For I could come here whenever I want. Last of all l know where Raven, Cerise, Ramona, Cupid, Daring, Rosabella, Hunter, Ashlyn, Hopper, Maddie, Ben, Jay, Crystal, Kitty, and Blondie are at" the former Ever After High student said.

"Can you, tell us, where?" Rich asked.

"Their over at the school I transferred to, which was Cupid's old school before she came here" Chronos responded.

"Can you take, us there?" Darling asked.

"Yes and no" the son of Father Time said in a cynical tone.

"What?" Sparrow questioned confused.

"Yes I can take you, but also no because things might be too much for you, but I can show you what the school is like and what Raven, the others, and possibly you would expect during the time there" Chronos clarified before opening a dimensional window for the fairytales to see what they'll expect at Chronos's new school.

Monster High

"We searched the entire office and still haven't found anything linking to Bloodgood" Frankie said.

"Then I suggest we contact the others who are assisting in the search" Thunder said.

"Or you can tell us in person" a deep commanding voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice and Brad, Zack, and Travis.

"When did you get here?" Shell asked.

"Can't fool our ears" Zack commented.

"Touché" Hank said.

"So you found nothing linking to Bloodgood?" Brad spoke.

"No, what about you guys found anything?" Thunder replied.

"Ask Travis" Zack said.

"We found a piece of Bloodgood's clothes outside a type of storage room" Travis spoke while showing the cloth piece.

"What kind of storage room?" Jerry asked.

"We spoke with Tiger, Venus,Spectra, Andy and some other students about that and they said that it was used to store spells, potions, and other stuff" Brad answered.

"Any idea why she would be there?" Madrid asked.

"My guess, she probably was looking for something to put a stop to Van Hellscream and Crabgrass once and for all but someone or something must have grabbed her before she even got in and ripped a part of her clothing in the " Travis answered.

"Where's is this storage room right now?" Cupid asked the three mansters.

"It's located across from, Mr. Hack's Mad Science class, welcome back by the way" Zack told the love goddess.

"Thanks" Cupid thanked.

"So what are we going to do? Shell asked.

"For now, I suggest we all get to our classes and continue with the search for Bloodgood around nightfall starting with the storage room across from Mr. Hack's Mad Science class" Jerry suggested.

"What about them? There not students here, and we know Cupid transferred to their school for a reason" Draculara said gesturing to the fairytales.

"You guys came from Ever After High like Madrid and Charles right?" Brad asked the fairytales.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Daring countered.

"The other students I mentioned their from the same school, you might know them as Victor Von Krampus and Chronos Time, plus I met another during a Trip to India calls himself Leon Lionheart the pilot explained.

"We know them" Cerise spoke.

"You guys also came through the door that brought Cupid to you're world correct?" Jerry asked.

"Right" Raven commented.

"Speaking of the door, Thunder do you think you can, use you're supernatural sight to see if it still in the place we left?" Cupid asked.

"He can do that?" Blondie asked interested.

"Don't get any ideas Blondie" Rosabella chided.

Thunder gave his cousin and the fairytales a solemn look, then said.

"I already did, and I'm sorry say, but it vanished, the minute we started searching for anything linking to Bloodgood, so it looks like you're all stuck here till it surfaces again" the werewolf stated.

"And how long that will be?" Hopper asked nervously.

"I'll say probably about 15 to 80 minutes for time at Monster High moves differently than how it does at Ever After High" Zack answered.

"That doesn't sound so bad, for I wouldn't mind seeing how much has changed while I was away" Cupid stated.

"Course since most of the people with you are going to get some looks from the students and teachers we're going to have do something about their appearances so the Mansters and ghouls won't freak out" Frankie spoke.

"Most of us?" Cerise questioned.

"We'll tell you another time" Hank replied.

"So what do you suggest? Unless you have some abilities to change them ,the other students just going to have to get use to seeing fairytales in Monster High" Cupid said.

"Did you forget about Brad's ability to transform someone just by having the person to look closely at him? or Thunder's transfiguration? We can also have Malcolm come up and write down the forms for the others" Draculara said.

"What does she mean by Brad transforming someone just by having someone looking close at him? And Malcolm writing forms down?" Raven asked.

"Brad's mother is the Loup Garou a mythical werewolf shrouded in French, Cajun, Canadian, and American folklore, and legend has it that if anyone even dares to look close enough at a Loup Garou would trigger the curse in normal people, I trust it would do the same thing to fairytales, but the results might be different" Hank explained.

"And has this flaw with writing, apparently whatever he writes down becomes a reality" Travis added.

"Oh" Raven replied.

"So what would you guys and girls would prefer?" Thunder asked.


End file.
